Of Wind And Fire
by Midnite Solistace
Summary: Wheeler/Linka. After years of flirting, Wheeler and Linka attempt to move forward in their relationship, but how long will the romance last? After fighting with Wheeler, Linka succumbs to old demons and only he can save her from the Bliss. Read & Review.
1. New Beginnings

Hi everyone, I have recently re-discovered Captain Planet since I used to watch it as a kid 10 years ago, I have never written a Wheeler and Linka fic before so I'm trying my best to get them right. Rated for strong themes. Please read and review but more importantly enjoy. :-)

* * *

**New Beginnings**

Wheeler threw himself down into the soft sand on the Hope Island beach with a sigh. The hot sand began to cling to his body as he had just emerged from the sea a few moments earlier. The sun was slowly setting on the horizon as the last of his energy drained itself into the sand. He had just swum for almost an hour; length after length through the waves venting his frustration. Normally the sea was Gi's private sanctuary where she would go to clear her head, but the calming waters were the perfect opposite to cool Wheeler's hot-headed temper. The Planeteer of water walked over to Wheeler and sat down next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it Wheeler?"

"Not really, no." He looked at Gi and seeing her understanding expression, he felt as though he could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge him. "Why does she have to always be so cold? Six years now, I've always been there for her, supported her, comforted her, loved her, and I get nothing back. Sometimes I wonder if she cares about me at all, or if she'll only show it when it suits her." Wheeler smashed his hands into the sand causing it to fly everywhere. "I've never felt more cut off. Just when I think we're getting somewhere, Linka tells me she needs space, when I back off she gets mad at me for ignoring her."

Gi took her friends hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "Wheeler, there's no excuse for what Linka did today; everyone could see it hurt you. But deep down I just think she's afraid."

"Afraid of what, me?"

"Not exactly, now don't get angry."

"I'll try."

"I think what Linka's really afraid of is losing you…."

"But that would never…"

"Let me finish." Gi said firmly but kind. "You two have been friends for so long now; I think she's worried that if things weren't to work out between you two that it would jeopardize both your friendship and the team."

"But I know we'd be great together Gi, and Linka won't even give us a chance to find out."

"Or she thinks once she gives you what you're looking for, you'll lose interest."

"But that's crazy."

"Maybe. The only way to find out is by talking to her." Gi stood up. "I'm getting chilly; I'll leave you to think things over."

As soon as he was alone Wheeler reached for his jacket which was lying next to him. Pulling it around his bare shoulders he reached into the inside pocket and withdrew his cigarette lighter and a smoke. After lighting it up and taking a long drag, he exhaled slowly, savoring the moment. Sure, he knew it was bad for him, he knew his friends would disapprove, especially Linka, but the way things were between them who could really blame him?

* * *

His mind wandered back to that afternoon. The Planeteers were playing a game of beach volleyball on a very rare day off. The teams were Kwame and Linka against Wheeler and Gi, with Ma-Ti and Suchi on the sidelines keeping score. Wheeler and Gi were down by five points. On Wheeler's next shot he leaped into the air and hit the ball with excessive force, sending it soaring from the beach and into dense bush land nearby.

"Wheeler!" Linka yelled. "You did that on purpose because you are losing."

"Me?" He replied innocently. "Never. No problem guys I'll go find the ball."

Wheeler was a little surprised to find that Linka was right behind him as he entered the bush. "Couldn't resist, aye babe?"

"Couldn't resist what?" She asked confused.

"Following me into the bush away from the others."

"Nyet! Only when you sleep Yankee. I chose to come with you because I know you'll never find the ball by yourself." She said with a cheeky grin.

"I think you mean in my dreams." He corrected. As they walked Wheeler took an opportunity to flirt with his girl. "Have I mentioned how great you look in that bikini?"

"Many times today Wheeler. I'm starting to wonder if you think of much else."

Suddenly Wheeler tripped on an uprooted branch. "Whoa watch your step here."

By the time he said it Linka had already tripped behind him, crashing into him and sending them both tumbling down a steep hill. When they finally stopped their descent, the two teenagers found themselves intertwined. Wheeler lay on his back and had wrapped Linka in his arms above him. She blushed against his arms. "Suddenly I feel very naked."

He shook his head. "I've never seen you look so beautiful."

Linka lowered her head to kiss him lightly on the lips. When their lips met Wheeler took it upon himself to deepen the kiss and for once he could almost swear Linka was kissing him back with the same passion. A few moments of his tongue dancing with hers and Linka was melting. She rand her hands down his stomach exploring his hard chest inch by inch. Wheeler moaned, he couldn't believe the girl of his dreams was finally responding to him the way he wanted her to. Linka had abandoned all reasoning losing herself in the moment. Wheeler had moved from her mouth and had dedicated himself to finding the most sensitive spot on her neck. Linka moaned in sheer delight as Wheeler kissed her over and over again. "Wheeler…" She whispered in between giggles. "Wheeler, we should stop……" She moaned again, and then gasped as he bit lightly at where he had been kissing. "Don't stop." Linka said feverishly, her hands running through his hair. She quickly snapped out of it as she felt Wheeler's hand reach up to her neck and start pulling at the string to her bikini top.

She pulled away at lightning speed. "Bozhe-Moy! Wheeler what do you think you are doing?" She asked; reaching around her neck, making sure it was still firmly tied.

"Linka, I'm sorry, I guess I just got a little carried away.

"Nyet. You knew exactly what you were doing." She huffed.

"Babe, I'm sorry, I wouldn't push you into anything you're not ready for. You know that don't you?"

"Sometimes I wonder. You've had this on your mind from the minute you hit that ball over here, haven't you?"

"Now you're just being ridiculous!"

"So now I'm ridiculous?" That's it Yankee!" She stood up. "That's the last time you get your hands or more importantly your mouth on my neck!"

"Linka!" He said standing up after her. "Babe I'm sorry."

She was walking briskly up through the bush away from him. She didn't like being angry with him, but sometimes she wondered if their so called "relationship" meant more to him than anything physical. Linka had never given herself fully to anyone before, wanting to be sure that when she did it was to the right person. She wanted more than anything for that person to be Wheeler, and yet something inside her still warned her not to. When she reached the beach and the other Planeteers, Ma-Ti asked her,

"Can Wheeler not find the ball?"

"Da," she replied, "Wheeler could not locate anything with that oversized head of his!"

Wheeler emerged a moment later, having been running to catch up with her. She went to walk away again but this time he grabbed her arm. "Linka wait."

She turned to face him and without thinking slapped him hard across the face.

The other Planeteers gasped in surprised. Linka too was shocked at her reaction. Wheeler was stunned. "Wheeler….I….I…." She stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Forget it; I've got the message loud and clear." He said, voiced raised. Wheeler turned and walked away from the others towards the water, diving in on the first wave and swimming far out.

* * *

Wheeler finished his cigarette and stubbed it out in the sand. He then put the used stub into his jacket pocket so as not to damage the environment. He was about to stand up when he saw Linka approaching. She was still in her bikini but had a wrap around skirt tied at her waist. Her hair was loose and blowing rapidly around her shoulders.

"Wheeler?" She asked. He didn't say anything so she sat down next to him. "I am sorry. I never should have hit you; I don't know what came over me, I…"

"It's ok," he replied. "You were upset, you've told me you're not ready and I ignored you." He sighed and took hold of her hand. "I've wanted to be with you since the minute we met. And I don't mean sex, I mean having an actual relationship. Not stealing kisses when we have a minute to ourselves, I mean loving you, and have you love me back. I'm not making much sense am I?"

Linka smiled at him. He continued, "I think we need to say how we really feel about each other and go from there. I've told you I love you, and I need to know if you feel the same, because if not, I think we should just call it quits." Suddenly Wheeler regretted saying what he had just said. What if this backfired and she didn't love him; the thought scared the hell out of him.

"You've said that you love me, I need to know why you do, if you think there is more to me than just physical attraction." Linka told him. It surprised Wheeler; that she would so readily talk to him about their relationship. He took her in his arms and she leaned back into his chest.

"Linka, I don't love you just because you're gorgeous. You're brave, resourceful, smart, and sexy. You don't let anyone push you around, you're loyal, and you put up with me." He joked.

"I do love you, Yankee, and I wish I was ready to take things to the next step, but making love is a very sensitive issue when a girl has never done such things before."

"Babe, don't worry about that for a second. Sure I would love to do that with you but I want our first time to be special, and if that means waiting until you're absolutely ready then I can handle that." He kissed her cheek. "You know that I've never….I mean you'd be my first as well right?"

Linka looked at him a little surprised. "Really? I never thought…I mean you don't seem the type…"

"Some guys want to wait for the right woman too you know."

It was then that Linka knew that Wheeler was right for her in every way. The cold night air sent a chill down her spine and Linka shivered into Wheeler's chest.

"You cold? Here babe." He said pulling his jacket from his shoulders and wrapping it tightly around her.

"But what about you?" She asked; Wheeler was still wearing only his swimming shorts.

"You forget; I'm all about heat." Wheeler had made a pile of dry wood earlier and pointing his ring at it he said "Fire," causing it to spark and crackle into life. Linka pulled Wheeler's jacket closer up around her neck.

"Wheeler, you're jacket smells like smoke." She said confused, sniffing it now.

"It does?" He asked nervously, he'd rather keep his dirty habit to himself.

"Have you been smoking?" Linka asked seriously.

"Me? No that's gross, I would never…"

"Then why is there a cigarette lighter and a used up stub in your pocket?" Linka cut him off. "Wheeler, smoking can kill you, not to mention it is bad for the environment, why would you do this?"

He sighed. "I used to smoke a long time ago, since I was young, I quit right before joining the Planeteers. I guess with how everything's been lately I've been stressed out. I don't like it Linka, but it helps."

"I understand Wheeler; I've been addicted to something before too." Linka shivered as she thought of the drug Bliss; that had killed her cousin. "But what I don't understand is how you could lie to me without a second thought when I asked you if you had been smoking?"

"Because, I've been hiding it from everyone, mostly from you, I didn't want you to be disappointed in me. Can you forgive me?"

"Da, silly Yankee." She replied snuggling closer into his chest. "I do not wish to fight with you anymore."

"Me either babe, tonight we start over, new beginnings." Wheeler kissed her on the top of her head as Linka slowly went to sleep in his arms.


	2. An Old Flame?

AN: Hiya, sorry about the slow updates, work is very hectic leading up to Christmas, and I have 2 other stories on the go, but doing my best to write all 3. Feedback so far has been great, I'm thinking about lowering the rating to get more people reading, but then of course I'll have to re-think my plans for Wheeler and Linka...anyway please enjoy, stick with it and please take a minute to review, it makes my day :D Thanks.

**

* * *

An Old Flame?**

The next few weeks passed on Hope Island rather peacefully. There were a few eco-disasters here and there, but nothing the Planeteers couldn't handle. Wheeler now couldn't feel more comfortable about his relationship with Linka. He had agreed to be more sensitive to her needs while Linka had agreed to open up to him now when something was troubling her. There hadn't been a lot of opportunities to take Linka out on an actual date yet but Wheeler was hoping to change that. The Planeteers had been invited to the opening of a new eco-friendly research center in New York. Not only was he excited at the prospect of going back home, but they would be staying for two nights at the Plaza Hotel in Manhattan. The best part was the Hotel were hosting a ball in honor of the opening. Not that Wheeler was one to enjoy dressing up; it would be the perfect chance to share some quality time with her.

"Hey beautiful. You ready to go?" Wheeler asked entering into her room on Hope Island.

"Nyet Yankee, I am unsure if I will ever be ready." She replied.

"What's up?"

"I am nervous about this opening, we are required to speak in front of a huge crowd of people, I have never been good at public speaking, and my English is still not…up to gash?"

"Up to scratch babe." He gently corrected. "Its ok Linka, I'm sure you'll do great, especially with me there holding your hand." He said playfully before taking her hand. "There's one more thing, I know I haven't asked you officially but I was wondering if you'd like to be my date for this dance thing? I mean if you don't want to its cool but…" Wheeler began to fumble his words, he was never good at asking a girl out.

Linka replied by giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Da Wheeler, I would like that very much."

* * *

When the Planeteers arrived in the foyer of the Plaza, they could almost not believe they would be staying somewhere so extravagant. As the other Planeteers tried to take in their surroundings, Linka's attention wandered to the sound of a thick Russian accent. It was a voice she had not heard in a very long time. She looked around trying to pinpoint where it was coming from followed by an excited shriek. "Dimitri?"

The man looked over to Linka's direction. He was tall and very well built. He had dark hair and strong masculine features. Linka dropped her bags and ran over to him.

"Linka! My beautiful Linka." He hugged her strongly lifting her up into the air. "It has been too long." He said as he lowered her back onto the ground.

The others quickly walked over, Wheeler walked a little too quickly. He came to a stop with his arms folded. "So babe, who's your friend?" He deliberitly called her babe, just to make it clear to this stranger what Linka was to him.

"Oh of course, how terribly rude of me." Linka said turning to her friends. "These are the Planeteers, Gi, Kwame, Ma-Ti and Wheeler. Everybody; meet Dimitri Nikolauv. He is one of my closest friends from Russia, whom I have known since I was very little." She turned back to him. "What are you doing here in New York?"

"I am here on business with the new research center, will you be in attendance at the Ball here tonight?"

"As a matter of fact," Wheeler chimed in, "We will. We all will." He emphasized. Gi elbowed him in the chest as a hint to curb the obvious jealousy. "Ow." He mumbled.

"Well I do hope to see you there Linka, and your friends. We shall have to have a dance for old times' sake." Dimitri told her.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." Linka replied and blushed as Dimitri kissed her hand before departing.

"What did he mean 'for old times' sake?" Wheeler asked quickly.

Linka laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know Yankee?" she teased.

"Yea, actually, I would." He replied grumpily.

"Oh Wheeler, you have nothing to worry about." Linka took hold of his hand to re-assure him.

"We should check in and find our rooms." Kwame said. "We do not wish to be late for the opening."

* * *

The hotel rooms at the Plaza were lavish to say the least. The double rooms they were staying in each had a large living space, bathroom and two bedrooms. Linka and Gi occupied one set of rooms, while Kwame and Ma-ti were right across the hall. Due to uneven numbers and a strenuous three games of paper-scissors-rock, Wheeler scored a whole double suite to himself. The opening started at six and they had agreed to meet in the hotel foyer at ten minutes to.

Gi wore a knee-length light blue dress. The neckline was haltered and stopped just short of her chest. A silver pendant on a chain complemented the outfit nicely. Kwame wore a dark suit with a band of African colours sitting over his shoulders around the back of his neck. Ma-Ti wore a dark blue suit and tie, while Wheeler had already had enough of dressing up. He had started out with a black suit and tie with a white shirt, although now his jacket was slung over his shoulder and his tie yanked off and stuffed in his shirt pocket. Now they were waiting on Linka to come down the stairs.

"I'm sure Linka is just making sure she looks her best." Ma-Ti said as the others repeatedly checked their wrist watches.

"I know you can be fashionably late," Gi said, "but at this rate we could end up just being late."

"There she is." Kwame said looking towards the top of the staircase.

"Wow." Was all Wheeler could manage.

* * *

Linka descended rather slowly at first looking incredibly shy. She hadn't had a lot of occasion to dress up and her nervousness showed. She wore a full length silver dress with a part up the side. The skirt flared a little with three slightly different coloured layers that pinned up to one side which created a shimmering effect as she walked. Her hair was curled and pinned at the nape of her neck with parts of her fringe falling around her face.

Wheeler met her at the bottom of the stairs and offered his arm to her. "May I?"

Linka laughed softly. "Wheeler you are not fully dressed yet, here." She took his jacket and pulled it around his shoulders with him awkwardly pulling his arms through the sleeves. She then reached into his shirt pocket and began to tie the tie around his neck. "Allow me." She told him, sneaking a kiss on the cheek when she was done.

"Linka…" he was lost for words. "You look…amazing." Even though by now, Linka was more than used to Wheeler's compliments, she still managed to blush.

The Planeteer's environment-friendly speech at the opening went very smoothly and soon they found themselves seated at one of many large dinner tables in the hotel's ballroom. The band was playing; the lights were dim and many people were dancing.

Wheeler had a good feeling, it seemed like the perfect night to show Linka a great time, and maybe move things forward in their relationship. Then again, with the looks Linka was receiving from her old friend Dimitri from a table away, Wheeler couldn't help but feel a little jealous.


	3. The Next Step

AN: Here we go peoples, my belated Christmas pressie to you all, please forgive any grammatical errors as half of this was written in the early hours of the morning. Tried my best to make it a little longer as I frequently get told my writing is too short :P. Anyways Enjoy and I'd love it if you could review thanks!

Note: Warning: This chapter contains adult themes concerning our two favourite planeteers, just thought I'd mention it so nobody tell me they haven't been warned :D

**

* * *

The Next Step**

Linka smiled as she enjoyed the warmth and cozy-ness of her current situation. The soft sheets and fluffy pillows of her hotel bed were amazing on their own but then as she felt Wheeler's arms wrapped around her and his legs intertwined with hers, it made her never want to move. His warm breath on her neck gave her the shivers, the exciting shivers that is. Linka thought she was having the best dream in the world, having his chest pressed against her back. Then she realized something wasn't quite right. Her eyes snapped open and she realized that it was no dream. Wheeler really had wrapped his body around hers wearing nothing but his boxer shorts, which of course left very little to the imagination. Linka quickly peeked under the covers at her own body and found she was wearing one of his shirts and not much else. She shrieked in shock, surely they hadn't….had they? Her head was hazy and spinning as she tried to focus her thoughts back to the night before.

* * *

Wheeler grumbled as Linka led Dimitri across to their table by her arm.

"Please forgive me if I borrow Linka for a few moments. The dance floor has just the right amount of space for a good dance or two." Dimitri told the planeteers.

"It looks to me as if Linka's the one borrowing you." Wheeler commented.

Linka scowled at him, she was unsure of what he was implying by that comment but refused to let it bother her. "Dimitri and I were dancing partners for many years when I was younger. We have not had the occasion to dance together in a very long time."

Gi showed enthusiasm in the subject. "It sounds exciting, what type of dancing is it?"

Wheeler tuned out, trying not to look utterly jealous but it proved to be a losing battle. He knew Linka loved to dance, he had found that out during that strange dream where the Planeteers were trapped in a game-show. Now when he had the perfect chance to be showing an interest in something his girlfriend was passionate about he was being robbed of it.

"We'll all be watching with interest, won't we Wheeler?" Ma-Ti snapped Wheeler out of his daze. Ma-ti could sense Linka's excitement to be sharing something meaningful with her friends, but he could also sense Wheeler's lack of enthusiasm since his judgement was being clouded with his jealousy.

"Yea, sure thing, little buddy. Break a leg babe." Wheeler then took a long sip from his orange juice to prevent him from commenting any further. The other Planeteers, with the exception of Ma-Ti were drinking wine. Wheeler had made the decision a long time ago that he would not drink. He still resented his father for the way he'd been treated as a kid, and he blamed it all on the alcohol.

Wheeler watched as the couple stole the attention of everyone in the room. He didn't want to admit it but he found himself becoming more and more interested as he watched Linka work her magic. Then his emotions changed from him feeling great because every eye in the room was focused on his girl and that she was with him out of all the people she could obviously attract, to feeling angrier and angrier about the positioning of Dimitri's hands on Linka's body. As the couple danced Dimitri began putting Linka into more advanced moves which involved incredibly close body contact and his hands gripping places that only Wheeler's hands were allowed to grip. These movements included dropping Linka down towards the floor, stepping over her, pulling her up and then dropping her back down the other side of him, giving Dimitri a full view of her chest, lifting her up into the air by her hips, before rotating her around in a circle and lowering her back down, standing upright while pulling Linka up onto her tiptoes in front of him before she leant back and away from him, this time giving the crowd a very generous view of her cleavage, and the one that really made Wheeler's blood boil was pulling Linka into a sitting position on Dimitri's knee with one of her legs over each side.

As the exhausted dance partners returned to the table Linka told her friends, "I have not had so much fun in a long time."

"I can't say I'm surprised." Wheeler shot at her.

"Excuse me?" Linka asked shocked.

Wheeler looked at Dimitri. "Next time you'd like to show off my girlfriend like that it'd be great if you could ask my permission first."

"Your permission?" Linka replied. "Wheeler it was just dancing!"

_If that was you on the dance floor I'd love to see what you're like in the bedroom_.

Wheeler had to bite his tongue to stop from saying his thoughts out loud. He knew he would just regret it later so instead of participating in public humiliation Wheeler stood up and walked off towards the outdoor balconies.

Linka apologized quickly to Dimitri before rushing off after Wheeler.

"What has gotten into you Yankee?" She tried not to raise her voice too much.

"Those moves your friend was pulling while you were dancing, you'd never let me get away with it if I tried to pull something like that."

"I still don't understand…"

"He kept putting you into positions where he could get a great view down your dress, and then put you in moves where he could grab your hips, and then that one where you were sitting on him, babe, you might as well have been giving him a lapdance!"

If it had been anyone but Wheeler Linka would have slapped him. Instead she exhaled slowly before speaking. "Wheeler most of the time in dancing everything is an illusion, I never really sat on Dimitri, I only made it appear that way, it's all for show. Yes he had to hold onto my hips sometimes but that's to make sure I'm safe and he doesn't drop me from up in the air. And as for looking down my dress, I'm sure it was unintentional, when you dance it's all so fast you don't have time to worry about showing a little skin." Linka moved closer to Wheeler and slid her arms in around his chest hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry if I have upset you Wheeler."

He hugged her back. "It's me who should be sorry babe, I couldn't help feeling jealous, I would have loved to be the one to show you off like that."

Linka looked up at him with her dazzling smile. "If you come back inside I would be happy to teach you some dancing."

"I think it's a lost cause Linka, I've always had two left feet." He told her with a grin.

"Nonsense, come Yankee, I want to take up the challenge." She giggled before dragging him back into the ballroom.

* * *

Four hours and a few glasses of Champagne later Wheeler was helping Linka up the stairs to their hotel rooms, even though she insisted she was able to hold herself up. Though when Wheeler had tried that theory Linka could do nothing but fall over.

The other Planeteers had long since gone to bed. When they had reached the door to the room Linka shared with Gi, Linka said, "I shouldn't go in there Yankee, I do not wish to wake up Gi."

"Well then what do you propose?" Wheeler asked amused.

"I think that I should sleep with you tonight." She said giggling.

Wheeler blinked, he wasn't sure if he had heard her right. "What?"

"I mean that you have two beds in your room, do not go and get any funny ideas you know."

Wheeler sighed; he knew it was too good to be true. "If you're sure babe." He said leading her across the hall to his room.

"What is there not to be sure about?"

"Having you in my hotel room may raise some interesting questions with the others tomorrow morning." He replied.

Linka's feet were killing her so Wheeler picked Linka up and carried her into one of the rooms. He set her down on the bed but wanted to stay with her until she was safely tucked in considering how much she'd had to drink.

"Wheeler I need you to help me get out of my dress, I cannot reach the zip."

Wheeler breathed slowly to clear his head. It was innocent enough, he was just helping his girlfriend into bed, he was sure she didn't mean anything by it, but the thought of having Linka on a bed in nothing but her underwear was almost too much for him to comprehend. Shaking, his hands took hold of the zip and pulled it down. He gently pulled her straps down over her shoulders and helped her slide the rest of the garment off over her head. She turned in his arms to face him, she was breathing just as heavily as he was now, nervous could hardly describe the way they were feeling.

"Linka…I…" Wheeler was cut off with Linka's lips silencing his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him deeply. She worked quickly to pull his jacket off and unbutton his shirt, which quickly joined Linka's dress on the floor. She pulled him back onto the bed and flipped them both over so she was lying on top of him.

"Babe…" Wheeler managed to gasp before he got too carried away. "We don't have to do this; I mean if you're not ready, we can stop."

Linka was far too pre-occupied kissing Wheeler's neck to respond. When she did come up for air she whispered in his ear, "I have no intention of stopping."

Wheelers mind was racing; this was the moment he'd been waiting for since he'd first seen Linka. He knew it was wrong to take advantage of her; she had drunken far too much to comprehend what she was doing. Then again, part of him wondered if he would ever get this chance again. When Linka had finished kissing down his chest she reached for the button of his pants and within a few seconds had removed them completely, leaving Wheeler only in his satin boxer shorts. When Linka's hand reached under the waistband however, he snapped back into reality, knowing if they continued any further he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He pulled her back up and rolled out from under her and off of the bed completely.

"Wheeler, what's wrong?"

"Linka, don't get me wrong babe, there's nothing that I wouldn't love doing with you right now, but I can't help thinking that in the morning you'll regret it. I can't make love to you knowing that it's just the alcohol talking. I want to make this special for you."

Linka suddenly very embarrassed and self-conscious reached for her dress off the ground and pulled it to her chest to cover herself. "Wheeler, I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you into anything when you are not ready, I just thought…"

He moved to her in an instant then, sitting next to her on the bed and pulling her into his arms. "No, no, no, that's not it at all," he pulled the dress away from her. "God, you're so amazing Linka, you're so beautiful," he kissed her hard, with so much passion, his hands moved to touch her bra, grasping for just a moment, before once again coming to his senses.

"I love you so much beautiful," Wheeler paused for a minute grabbing a shirt that was slung over a dresser. "Here, I have to cover you up before I can't control myself." He smiled, pulling it over her head and arms. He stood up, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, get a glass of water, clear my head, and if you're still absolutely sure you want to take the next step tonight when I come back, then I promise to make this the greatest night of your life."

Linka couldn't stop smiling, she was so lucky to have a man who cared about her this much. She wanted to make love with him, and didn't think this could be any more special, the way he worried so much about her. She lay down on the soft pillows, eager for Wheeler to return from the en-suite when she felt her eyelids getting heavier.

When Wheeler came back a few minutes later he smiled to himself, Linka was fast asleep, her head resting peacefully on the pillows. He gently pulled the sheets up and around her before climbing in next to her. He kissed her softly before whispering to her, "Sweet dreams beautiful." Wheeler wrapped his arm protectively around her being careful not to wake her.

* * *

Linka shook Wheeler awake. "Yankee, wake up!"

He groaned sleepily and then realized who was in the bed next to him and reached for her. "Morning babe. Sleep well?"

Linka pulled out of his embrace. "Wheeler! Us…we didn't…did we?"

"Afraid not rutski toots, you fell asleep on me."

"Maybe that is not such a bad thing. Thank you though."

"What for?" he asked.

"For not taking advantage, I remember how you made sure I was ready, I am glad we did not, I do wish to be able to remember this when it happens."

"I'm glad that you trust me, we'll both know when the time is right."

On that note Linka snuggled back into Wheeler for a little while longer while they thought up what to tell the others when Linka emerges from his hotel room.


	4. Innocence Lost

AN: - Hey people, once again mature themes ahead, yes I know I love them too :D

**

* * *

Innocence Lost**

It was a stormy night on Hope Island when the planeteers were called to the crystal chamber, all of them in their pajamas.

"I apologize for the late night interruption planeteers, but there's been an emergency." Gaia told them.

"An eco-emergency?" Kwame asked.

"I almost wish it was Kwame." She replied.

"So what's the problem?" Wheeler asked, "I was having the best dream."

Gaia looked at Linka. "I'm afraid there's been an accident in the mines in your hometown Linka, I believe your brother was in there at the time."

The planeteers gasped. "Mishka? Is he hurt, what happened?" She demanded.

"I'm afraid I don't have many details for you except that it is likely he is trapped down there, I can only suggest you head there as soon as possible."

"I must go to him now!" Linka's voice was in a panic.

"No Linka, the storm is far too dangerous for flying conditions; hopefully it will have cleared by morning." Gaia told her. Linka tried to protest, but Wheeler cut in.

"Gaia's right babe, you'll be no good to Mishka blown into the side of a mountain somewhere. I'll fly you home as soon as the storm lets up." He said taking her hand.

"You promise?" She asked through her tears.

"Of course, now come on I'll come tuck you back into bed."

Wheeler carried Linka back to her room and laid her gently on her bed. He pulled the covers up and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Everything's going to be ok Linka, I promise." He soothed her.

"Wheeler, I am so scared, what if he is hurt or trapped, what if…I cannot bear to think it, poor grandmushka, she must be so worried, not knowing what has happened to him." Linka began to cry again.

"Shhh…" He took Linka up into his arms and held her against his chest. "Don't even think like that babe, it'll all be ok." He had never seen her like this before.

"You do not know that Wheeler, nyet, anything could have happened to my brother, what if I never see him again…"

"Linka," he cut her off. "I promise. You don't have to go through this alone. I'll take care of you. I'll take you to Russia tomorrow and whatever you have to face I'll be there right beside you." He cradled her against him tightly, slowly rocking her back and forth, offering the only comfort he could.

Once she had calmed down Wheeler tried to lie her back down, but Linka grasped onto him tighter. "Do not go, please."

"Ok, ok, I won't go anywhere." He whispered.

Linka leaned up and started to kiss him, soft at first and then harder. "Stay with me tonight."

The look in Wheeler's eyes searched for the meaning behind her words, searched for some kind of certainty, that she really meant it. After a moment he found he didn't need to make sure of anything, almost as though they shared one set of thoughts. She was kissing him again, the need in her urgency explanation enough. It was comfort she needed, but that comfort quickly turned into a need of a different kind. Linka had pulled Wheeler's singlet off already and kissed him hard and soft all at the same time. She clung to him tightly, Wheeler grasped under her hips and lifted her up pulling her legs around his hips, their lips never losing contact for more than a second before they touched each others again, trying to get as close to each others bodies as was possible. He pushed them both softly down onto her bed. This time, Wheeler didn't stop to ask for permission to continue. They both understood each other, Linka needed this, she wasn't sure whether it was lust-filled teenaged hormones or whether it was the pure need of having Wheeler close when she was scared. The strangest part was that Linka wasn't scared of what was about to happen between them, even though she was certain she would be when the time came. Wheeler gently proceeded to kiss every part of her skin he could find, removing her satin pajamas as he did so. Wheeler's boxes soon followed their way onto the floor and Wheeler pulled the blanket up around them.

Wheeler whispered in her ear, "Nervous?"

"Nyet, Wheeler, this feels too right to be nervous." She replied lovingly.

Wheeler held himself above her; Linka was wrapped around him, their bodies molded together as one. "Tell me to stop; if it hurts, I want this to be perfect…" he trailed off.

"It already is perfect my Yankee."

When Wheeler collapsed on top of her, he looked shocked to find a tear roll down Linka's cheek. He wiped it away. "Linka, did I hurt you, I'm sorry, I…"

"No Wheeler, the pain only lasted a minute," she replied shaking her head, I just did not think I could ever experience anything so wonderful."

He lay down next to her. She moved to rest her head on his chest, and wrapped her arm around him. He kissed the top of her head gently. "Get some sleep beautiful; we've got a hard day ahead of us."

As he heard Linka's breathing sink softly into the deep breathing of sleep, Wheeler tried to get some shut eye of his own, and found he couldn't. So he lay there listening to the rain and the wind howl. His head was running wild. What had he just done? What had _they_ just done? He knew what she had wanted, and he had wanted it to, but Linka was facing the possibility of her brother's death, he felt like he'd taken complete advantage of her vulnerability. As the first rays of light flittered through Linka's window blinds, Wheeler realized he'd had no sleep at all, and he would have to fly to Russia soon. At some point the rain had stopped, he hadn't noticed when. Forcing himself to shut out his thoughts, Wheeler managed to get about three hours of sleep before it was time to get up, but he couldn't move without waking Linka.

* * *

He shook her awake gently. "Linka, babe, wake up, it's time to go."

She opened her eyes groggily. "Wheeler, what? Oh!" She had just realized why they had to wake up and where they were going. She also realized that she was still lying naked in Wheelers' arms. "Wheeler, did you get any sleep at all?" She asked seeing the dark circles under his eyes.

This wasn't exactly the conversation he was expecting. He was expecting Linka to be completely freaking out at the fact they had slept together, but she was completely calm about it. He decided the less they mentioned this the better, the circumstances surrounding Mishka did not make the best time to be having a relationship talk.

"Um yea, I'm fine let's get a move on; I'll meet you at the eco-jet in ten minutes, once I've had a shower." He slid out from under her quickly pulling his sleepwear on hastily from her floor and was out the door in seconds leaving Linka wondering what was going through his head. She dreaded the long flight to Russia, not only because of the unknown fate of her brother, but now Wheeler was having intimacy issues.

Linka ended up piloting the jet because after half an hour Wheeler looked like he might fall asleep on her. She ordered him to the seats to catch up on sleep which left her alone with her thoughts. When he did wake up just as they were crossing over into Russia, Linka asked him straight out. "Wheeler, is everything ok? You seemed a little weird this morning."

"Me? I'm fine." He answered a little too quickly. "It's you I should be asking that to. I mean aren't you freaking out? Your brother could be seriously hurt."

"Yes, but he also might not be. There's no point in panicking until I know for sure something is wrong."

"That's not what you told me last night." Wheeler argued.

"That was before you found a way to calm me down." She said with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Yea, Linka about last night…"Wheeler started before Linka's gasp cut him off. They had just flown above the old mine, where almost the whole town was gathered outside of.

"Whoa." Wheeler said. Linka landed the jet straight away and ran out into the crowd with Wheeler close behind. She found her Grandmother standing as close as the safety barriers would allow.

Linka launched herself at her hugging her tightly. "Grandma, what is going on? Where is Mishka, have they found him yet?"

"Linka, darling, you came, but how did you know? I only sent word to you this morning."

"That doesn't matter now, is he alright?"

"The paramedics have told me that he has been trapped under a large wooden pillar for some time. He has a few broken bones and will require a lot of bed rest." She replied. "I see you brought your friend along this time." Linka's Grandmother added when Wheeler came up behind Linka.

"Oh da, Grandmother you remember Wheeler don't you?" She blushed.

"Of course dear, he's a little hard to forget."

Wheeler took hold of Linka's hand in support. "That's good news about your grandson, it could have been a lot worse.

"Wheeler!" Linka scolded.

"No dear he is right. I am very thankful it was not more serious." Her Grandmother smiled as she saw them holding hands. "I do have a favour to ask of you though. I have food at home to prepare for lunch, but I must stay here until Mishka is brought out. Perhaps the two of you would like to head back now and get a head start for me?"

"Of course, come on Wheeler." Linka replied pulling Wheeler along with her.

* * *

As the two of them were busy in the kitchen Wheeler took the opportunity to voice his concerns.

"Linka, you know that I love you right?"

"Of course. Wheeler, I feel the same, truly I do. I've been worried about how you feel about what happened last night; you've been acting awfully distant."

"Well how do you feel about it?" He asked carefully, not wanting to jump to any more conclusions.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you don't feel weird about it, like we did the wrong thing, that I took advantage of you when you were upset and needed a friend…things along that line."

Linka put down the food and crossed the kitchen to hug him tightly.

"Wheeler, nyet! That couldn't be further from the truth. Da I needed a friend but having you there was even better. I think that given the way you and I feel towards each other, what happened last night could never be wrong."

"You mean it?"

"Da, silly Yankee!" Linka pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. They were quickly interrupted by the sound of Mishka clearing his throat from the doorway. He sat in a wheelchair pushed by one of the paramedics with their grandmother close behind.

Linka quickly unwrapped herself from Wheeler's arms a little embarrassed. She quickly ran over to Mishka and hugged him.

"Mishka, we were so worried."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes you certainly looked that way."

"Da," Linka blushed profusely. "Lunch is ready please come eat something you must be starving." She changed the subject quickly.

* * *

Over the next few days Mishka watched Wheeler and Linka closely. They had kept their distance physically, obviously trying to deny any romantic relationship between them as far as Linka's family was concerned, but Mishka hadn't been born yesterday and he knew by the way the two of them looked at each other it was much more than just friendship.

On one of their last night's in Linka's home Mishka started asking questions at dinner.

"So Wheeler, tell me. What are your intentions towards my little sister?"

Wheeler proceeded slowly. "My…intentions?"

"That was the question."

"Well we've been friends for a very long time; I think I know her almost better than anybody else. I care about Linka a lot, I know you probably think I'm just some street kid from New York and that I'm not good enough to be with her, and your probably right, but I love her."

Linka gasped, she hadn't expected such a meaningful answer from him.

"You love Linka?" Mishka asked.

"More than anything."

"I see; I trust though that you have respected Linka's upbringing, her virtues."

"Mishka!" Both Linka and her grandmother said at the same time.

"What exactly are you…"

"He's asking if we've slept together." Linka answered bluntly. "Which is of course none of my brother's business."

"I've never pressured Linka into doing anything she hasn't wanted to." Wheeler said firmly.

"So you have slept with her?" Mishka raised his voice now.

Wheeler started to stutter. "No, I mean yes, I mean, only once…"

"And that makes it ok then?" Mishka demanded.

"Mishka enough!" Linka yelled back.

He turned on his sister now. "Linka what were you thinking, this goes against everything this family has taught you! You have slept with this boy before you are married! What self-respecting Russian boy will want to marry you now?"

"Mishka times have changed; it is not like the olden days. And who says I am expecting a nice Russian boy to marry me?"

Wheeler jumped into the conversation again. "Yea, who says that _I_ don't wanna marry Linka?"

Linka gasped in shock.

"You want to marry my little sister?" Mishka almost yelled.

"I'm not going to apologize for what we've done because there's nothing wrong about it. We love each other. And if you need proof of what's right and wrong then I'll marry her!"

Linka stood up in shock. "Wheeler what are you talking about?"

"Linka marry me." He repeated. Her face went as pale as a ghost. "I love you Linka, marry me."

"This is ridiculous." Mishka said.

"Da it is," Linka said quickly. "Wheeler I cannot marry you just so you can win an argument against my family. You have to want to marry me because _you_ want to, not because that is what my brother expects of you."

Wheeler stood up and pulled her outside to talk. "Babe, you don't want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Wheeler, I am not saying I do not wish to marry you one day, because truthfully I have not thought about things that deeply, but I would like to think that I would."

"So then what's the problem? I'm good enough to sleep with but when it all boils down to it I'm not good enough for you in front of your family?"

"Wheeler no! You know that is not what I am saying!" Linka's face ran with tears now.

"I don't know what you're saying anymore! I ask you one of the most important questions I'll ever ask anybody in my entire life and you turn me down."

"I do love you Wheeler, but this is all wrong! Surely you can see that?"

"Then maybe I've just been blind all along." He turned and stalked towards the Geo-Cruiser. "I've gotta take off, I'm headed back to New York, I quit the Planeteers. I'll send the others back for you." He looked at her tear-stricken face one last time. "Have a nice life babe."


	5. Moving On

**AN:** Hey guys, hope you liked the last chapter, its getting really exciting now, please though keep up the reviews - Thanks Becks, your awesome! Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Linka or Wheeler, (I wish I did though) :D

**

* * *

Moving On**

Wheeler flew back to Hope Island as fast as he could. He didn't talk to anyone until he got to the crystal chamber.

"Gaia, I'm sorry but I need you to take this back." He said holding out his ring.

"Wheeler I don't understand why do you want to leave?" She asked shocked.

"That doesn't matter, nothing matters to me anymore. Look I don't want to talk about it, please. Just take my ring and send me back home."

"Wheeler it's not as simple as that."

"Gaia, you brought us all here somehow so you can do the same to send me back please, I can't stay here a minute longer."

"I urge you to reconsider Wheeler, the ramifications of you quitting the Planeteers is great. I've seen the future of this planet if you follow through with this."

"Ok fine! Tell me Gaia, how will leaving affect the world so much?" He said sarcastically.

"Well the Planeteers for one. I'd have to replace you. I find another boy, also from America to take over your ring, at first he seems a lot like you, but in time we all learn that some people are not as good natured as they seem. I almost consider replacing Linka too, she is depressed for weeks, and depressed is saying it lightly. She almost loses all care and passion for her work anymore, but when I ask her if she would be happier leaving, she refuses. I can tell she is clinging onto the one thing that reminds her of you – being a Planeteer. In time she falls in love again, with the new fire Planeteer, although he never fully returns her love for him. He strings her along for a few months, everyone can see it. Kwame, Gi and Ma-Ti try their best to accept him but when he finally breaks Linka's heart the team fails to function completely. The Planeteers cease to exist, everyone goes their own separate ways and the earth falls deeper and deeper into decay." Gaia explained.

"What happened to Linka?" He asked trying to sound curious rather than caring.

"Well thinking that it was something wrong with her, the reasoning behind getting her heart broken…again, Linka turns to drugs, back to Bliss. Gi try's to help Linka, but she doesn't want to listen, telling her it was the only way she could cope. Gi finds Linka one day when she went to visit Linka's apartment, sprawled out on the kitchen floor, dead from a drug overdose."

"No." Wheeler whispered.

"It sounds like you care about what happens to her."

"Of course I still care! But Linka brought this all on herself. I have to leave. Gaia if you know what's going to happen then you can stop it."

"No Wheeler, I cannot change the course of the future only you can do that."

"Gaia, I can't deal with this right now alright. Linka's hurt me; badly, I can't be around her or anything that reminds me of her. It means I can't be here please."

"Wheeler once you denounce being a Planeteer there's no turning back. Ma-Ti will not be able to reach you and neither will I."

"I'm sure. Tell the others I'm sorry ok."

"You can tell them yourself." Gaia said indicating the doorway.

"Wheeler what's going on?" Gi asks. "Where's Linka?"

Before Wheeler gets a chance to answer Ma-Ti says, "Wheeler you cannot go. The Planeteers need you." He could sense what was in Wheeler's heart.

Kwame walks over and puts his hand on Wheeler's shoulder. "My friend, whatever has happened between you and Linka, surely we can work it out; it doesn't have to come to this."

Wheeler steps away. "Look guys, no offense, I love you, I love you all like family but right now, I just can't do this. I can't tell you what happened, if I do I'll let you talk me out of this and that just can't happen. Linka needs you more than I do right now. Go to Russia, and be with her. I have to walk away from this."

Gi stepped forward. "Wheeler, if you're saying that it means you still love Linka; that must mean something."

"I do love her Gi, which is why I have to leave, its better this way, we were kidding ourselves thinking we could make it work. I just need to ask you one thing." He glanced over at Gaia before looking Gi straight in the eye. "Look after her for me ok. She's going to be pretty messed up, and I already hate myself for it. But just make sure she's ok for me. Promise?"

Gi looked at Wheeler confused, "Ok Wheeler, I promise. I'm sorry you feel you can't stay." She told him before hugging him tightly.

"Kwame, Ma-Ti, I'm really gonna miss you guys." He hugged them both. "Take care of yourselves."

"You too my friend." Kwame replied.

"Wheeler, don't do this." Ma-Ti asked him again.

"So long little buddy," he said in response. "If you're ever in Brooklyn, look me up." Wheeler said to his three friends.

* * *

Wheeler had been right, when the other Planeteers got to Linka; they found she was a complete wreck. She told the others everything that had happened, but still couldn't understand how Wheeler had taken it so badly. It wasn't like she didn't want to marry him at all, just not yet. For two weeks Linka was out of action, hardly speaking and not leaving her room. It was hard for Kwame, Gi and Ma-Ti. They were now two Planeteers down and that also meant no calling on Captain Planet at eco-emergencies. When Linka did manage to pull herself together enough to help the team, no mention was made of Wheeler, and she still barely spoke. At night's Gi would stay with her as she cried herself to sleep.

Gaia called Gi, Ma-Ti and Kwame into the crystal chamber after Wheeler had been gone for almost two months.

"Now I think you can all guess why I've called you here. I have to make a decision. It is time I find a new wielder of the fire ring, and I need to know if, as a team, are you ready to welcome someone new into your lives?"

"Why didn't you call Linka here as well Gaia?" Gi asked. "She is still as big a part of this team as any of us."

"Because Gi I think I already know her answer. I've seen inside her heart and she will never be ready. But when the time comes she will learn to accept it."

Kwame thought for a moment. "Gaia, it has been a while now, perhaps Wheeler has had time to reconsider things. Perhaps if we talk to him now…"

"Now don't let Linka hear you talking like that Kwame," Gi said harshly. "It isn't fair to build up false hope like that; entertaining the thought that Wheeler might actually come back."

"I disagree." Ma-Ti said. "Even though Wheeler has been gone for a long time, no-one has taken up his ring. Technically he is still the fire-bearer and if I listen close enough, sometimes I can still hear his thoughts."

There were shocks of surprise from the rest of the group. "I think that if we were to talk to him, it would have to be done delicately. He has tried to move on with his life completely, but a part of him still won't let go. Perhaps if Linka…"

"No!" Gi argued, cutting him off. "Linka is far too fragile for that. How can she move on if we ask her to do this?"

"The one constant thought in Wheeler's mind, the one almost certain thing in his mind and his heart, it's Linka. He thinks about her every day. Even if he won't acknowledge it himself I think she's the one thing that Wheeler might reconsider coming back for." Ma-Ti explained.

"I'll do it." Linka said from the doorway. She had been listening in on the whole meeting "It will be hard but I will talk to him, even if he chooses not to come back, I must talk to him anyway. There are things he does not know."

* * *

Linka took a deep breath in as she stood in front of the door of Wheeler's apartment. She knocked on the door three times and resisted the overwhelming urge to run madly in the opposite direction. He opened the door in boxer shorts and a singlet, his red hair tousled from sleeping; he looked exactly as she had remembered him.

"Linka? How did you find me? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"I went to your parent's house." She replied almost shaking with nerves. "Said my name was Gi, I figured you would have asked them not to give me a forwarding address if I ever plucked up the courage to come see you."

"You know me too well." Wheeler reached out and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Linka, sweetheart, it was for your own good, we're too volatile to be together."

She shook her head. "I cannot believe that, but that is not why I am here."

"Wheeler, babe, come back to bed." A woman's voice drifted through the apartment and out into the hallway.

"Who was that?" Linka tried to sound composed.

"Linka, I'm so sorry you had to find out like this…" Wheeler started to say when Trish came up behind him wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Who's your friend?" Trish asked him.

"Um Trish, this is Linka, Linka this is Trish. We're living together." He said.

"This is Linka?" Trish asked obviously already knowing who Linka was.

"Yeah…" he looked over at Linka; she had gone white as a sheet.

"I'm sorry I wasted my time coming here Wheeler, the others will be disappointed, but it is clear you have moved on with your life." Linka managed to stumble out the words, her voice breaking. She managed to turn away from him just in time for the tears to start as she ran back down the hallway, not stopping to look back.

Wheeler took just enough time to pull on some pants and run out after her.

By the time they had reached the street Wheeler had almost caught up to her.

"Linka, I'm sorry, this thing with Trish, it all happened so fast."

"Wheeler, there is no need to explain, please just forget I came here." Linka tried to keep her emotions under control.

Before Linka knew what was happening, Wheeler had grabbed her, turned her to him and had his lips down on hers. He was kissing her so hard, his hands on her hips, the need in his touch obvious. He wasn't sure what made him do it, all he knew was that sometime inbetween when he opened his door to find her standing there and now, everything he loved in Linka had come flooding back. He wasn't even sure if the feelings had ever left him in the first place. She broke away as soon as she was able to.

"Wheeler, you told the others you left the Planeteers for my sake, because you loved me and thought it would be better for both of us. If that is true then you cannot do things like kiss me. It is not fair!" She pulled away from him a second time and started running.

The last thing she heard was Wheeler's terrified scream before the car hit her at full speed and her vision turned to darkness.


	6. Tragedy Strikes

AN: Hi, sorry for the long wait, please enjoy and do not hesitate to review, it gives me my kicks :D - Thank you all so much to my regular reviewers, you are all wonderful.

**

* * *

Tragedy Strikes**

Kwame, Gi and Ma-Ti stood together on the street below Wheeler's apartment block. They wouldn't allow Linka to come visit Wheeler alone, but also knew talking to him was something she had to do by herself. Which is why they were equally surprised when they saw Linka run out the door and past them onto the footpath. They made to follow when Wheeler ran past them in nothing but a pair of pants.

"Do you think we should interfere?" Gi asked making to follow.

"No." Kwame said putting his arm out to block her path. "This is something they must resolve on their own."

"That looks like a strange way to resolve things." Ma-Ti said when they saw Wheeler grab Linka and kiss her, followed by Linka shouting at him. All three Planeteers stood frozen as Linka ran into the path of the traffic and was flung into the air like a rag-doll. They sprinted over to Wheeler and Kwame grabbed him, locking his arms under Wheeler's, holding him back from following her into the moving vehicles. "No Wheeler! Not until the traffic has stopped, or do you want to get killed?"

Wheeler struggled desperately against him trying to break free, still screaming for Linka, and as soon as Kwame loosened his grip as all of the traffic came to a screeching halt Wheeler was at her side.

"Oh my god, Linka…Babe, oh my god, Linka, no…" He cried, taking her into his arms, he was quickly covered in her blood which seemed to be leaving her body from all angles.

Gi quickly came to their side, tears rolling down her cheeks, she tried to remain calm. "Wheeler, don't move her till the paramedics have arrived, Kwame's already called 911, the ambulance is on its way."

"This is all my fault." Wheeler said.

"Wheeler?" Linka moaned groggily, barely conscious.

"Yes beautiful, it's me, I'm here." He stroked her hair.

"I have to….tell you…" she struggled to gasp.

"No, no, Linka don't talk, help is on its way ok, everything's going to be alright, just stay with me you hear?"

Kwame knelt down to Gi and hugged her with one arm, while Ma-Ti leant on the other.

Linka started to close her eyes and drift back into unconsciousness.

"No, Linka…" Wheeler put his hand to her cheek. "No, Linka don't you go anywhere, you here me? Linka!" He shouted.

A moment later a young man in a suit pushed his way through the crowd, kneeling down next to Wheeler and Linka. He opened Linka's eyelids and shone a light into them, checking for a response. "Linka? My name is John Walker, I'm a doctor, can you hear me?" He looked around at the other planeteers. "All right, she's unconscious, lets stop some of this bleeding. He took of his jacket, before looking at Gi. "What's your name?"

"Gi." She replied shocked.

"Well Gi, I'm going to need your help to save your friend, do you think you can do that?"

She nodded.

"Ok, I need you to give me your belt we're going to make a tourniquet. She's losing a lot of blood very fast out of this wound on her leg where the car struck her. Tie it above my hand here. That's right, now I need you to apply as much pressure on the wound here as you can. That's it." Dr. Walker looked around at the shocked teenagers. "I need to know Linka's blood type. Somebody check her wallet."

"AB positive." Ma-Ti replied looking at her driver's license.

The Dr. looked at Kwame, "Ok you son…"

"Kwame."

"Ok Kwame I need you to run to my car parked just there, open up the boot and bring me my briefcase. I have an emergency transfusion kit there."

Wheeler looked at this man in desperation. "Can you save her?"

"I can try." He replied. "She needs a blood transfusion before the ambulance arrives or she'll never make it to the hospital. Does anybody here have an AB positive blood type?"

Everybody shook there heads. "Wheeler does, don't you?" Ma-Ti asked.

"Do I? There has to be someone else in this crowd of people…" Wheeler stammered.

"What's the problem?" Dr. Walker asked.

"Wheeler has a chronic fear of needles." Gi answered.

Kwame returned with the kit. "Wheeler, if Linka does not get this transfusion, there is a very high chance she'll die. You must try."

"Ok, just do it fast." Wheeler said frustrated.

Dr. Walker completed the transfusion successfully, with Wheeler fighting back the overwhelming urge to vomit the entire time. "Well done Wheeler." He said taking out the needle.

The paramedics arrived and got Linka into the ambulance, thanking Dr. Walker for his help and quick thinking.

"I'll follow to the hospital, something's not quite right, she's losing too much blood for her wounds, I can't work it out." He told them.

Wheeler stood up, realizing he was still wearing only pyjama pants. Linka's blood covered his chest and neck as he had cradled her. Suddenly reality came crashing back to him. Trish stood with the crowd of people. She approached holding out a singlet to him.

"Sorry, Wheeler, I know this isn't much good now, with the blood and all."

"Trish? Thanks, how did you get here?"

"I wondered what was taking you so long, I looked out the window and saw all the people. I came down to see if you needed anything. Is your friend going to be ok?"

"We're not sure yet, look Trish, I have to go to the hospital."

"Yea, sure, I understand, I can drive you and your friends."

Gi could see Wheeler about to protest when she said, "Thank you Trish. I'm Gi and this is Kwame and Ma-Ti."

Wheeler wasn't sure why but he didn't want Trish to see him anywhere near Linka, it was too weird, and he knew that his actions would give away his feelings for her.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital Linka had been taken into surgery. They sighed in relief to hear the Dr. Walker was operating on her, hoping the personal contact he had already had with her would help things.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this Trish, I know it can't be easy." Wheeler said to her as she held his hand in the waiting area.

"So she's your ex…no big deal. I know you must have been friends too. Remember we were ex's a long time ago. I'm here for you Wheeler." She smiled at him.

"Thanks."

* * *

After two hours Dr. Walker came out to update the group.

"Wheeler, can I talk to you privately for a moment please?"

The others looked around confused.

"Um, sure." He replied.

"Forgive me for the assumption, but from the way you acted at the crash site, would I be right in asking if you and Linka are romantically involved?"

"We used to be, we broke up a little while ago."

"How long ago?"

"Where are you going with this doc?" Wheeler asked frustratedly.

"Please humor me."

"I dunno, a month and a bit, two months maybe."

"And how long were you with her for before that?"

"A couple of months." Wheeler looked more confused now than ever before.

The others looked over at Wheeler and Dr. Walker trying to make out what was being said. They saw Wheeler argue, and then sit down in shock, like he'd been punched in the gut. They saw the doctor put a hand on Wheeler's shoulder in comfort and then gesture that he should rejoin his friends before turning and re-entering the operation room. Wheeler came back over and sat down with them with a look on his face that could only be described as shock and joy mixed together.

"My friend, what is wrong?" Kwame asked.

"Did something happen?" Ma-Ti prompted.

"Linka's two months pregnant." He said barely above a whisper. He felt Trish's hand significantly stiffen while holding his.

"That's why she's bleeding so much, the doctor's doing all he can to save them both."

Trish stood up. "Wheeler, I'm just going for a walk, I need some air." She swiftly walked away. Gi took up the position of comforting Wheeler, putting her arm round his shoulder.

"Did Linka know?" Wheeler asked her, almost hurt.

Gi shook her head. "If she did she never let on. I sat with her almost every night; she never said a word about it."

"Was there anyone else?" Wheeler asked her. "After me I mean, is there anyone else it could have been?"

"No Wheeler, Linka was in no state to see anyone in that way, all she wanted was you."

Wheeler put his head in his hands. "I'm going to be a dad. I can't believe this, what if it dies? What if Linka dies, I can't, I don't know what I'm going to do." He said in despair.

* * *

A few more hours passed and Dr. Walker finally came out to give them an update.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this. We did all we could…"

"Don't say that…that sentence never has a happy ending doc." Wheeler interrupted upset.

"Wheeler I'm afraid we couldn't save the baby. It was damaged severely in the crash, if we had spent anymore time trying to stabilize it we would have lost Linka aswell. I'm so very sorry."

By this time Trish had returned and Wheeler began to cry into her shoulder.

"And Linka? How's she?" Gi asked.

"She's in a ward, we'll need to keep her here for a while but she should make a full recovery."

"Thank you doctor." Kwame said.

"How do we tell Linka? That her baby's gone?" Gi said sadly.

"Maybe we don't have to tell her. If she didn't know she was pregnant in the first place. It might be easier on her." Wheeler said.

Ma-Ti shook his head. "No, that isn't fair. It will be a huge shock to Linka; it will hurt her deeply, but never knowing, for all we know she could have known she was pregnant and chosen not to tell us. In her heart she'll always feel that something is wrong, like a part of her is missing. We have to tell her." For being so young Ma-Ti surprised them with his wise opinion.

"Since you'll be here a while Wheeler, I might shoot home and collect some clothes and things for you." Trish said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks hun, I can't believe how understanding you've been about all of this."

"What else can I do?" She mused before leaving.

* * *

Wheeler and the Planeteers sat next to Linka's bedside until she woke up. After receiving hugs from Ma-Ti, Gi and Kwame, Linka looked surprised to find Wheeler there.

"Wheeler, you're here?"

"Where else was I gonna be?" He asked her gently, before kissing her on the forehead.

"You gave us such a fright." Gi told her.

"Sorry." Linka smiled back.

"Um guys, can I have a few minutes with Linka?" Wheeler asked the others.

"Sure. Take your time." Kwame said. They had agreed Wheeler should be the one to break the news.

"What's going on?" she asked him. Wheeler took hold of her hand, and although her eyes questioned the gesture she did not fight it.

"Linka, there's no easy way to tell you this, you were pregnant." Linka gasped, already expecting the way Wheeler was going to end his sentence.

"Were?"

"The crash, they couldn't save both of you. I'm so sorry." Wheeler expected her to cry, but she didn't say anything.

"Linka, I have to ask did you know you were pregnant?"

"Not for sure." She answered slowly. "I hadn't been to a doctor or anything, but when my cycle was late, twice, I had my suspicions. I was going to tell you."

"God Linka, this is all my fault, if I hadn't of left, you wouldn't have come after me and you wouldn't be lying here. We'd be having a baby."

"Wheeler please don't. It is nobody's fault. There is no point in mourning someone who we never knew existed." Linka's voice was beginning to crack. She was clearly still in shock.

"Linka…"

"Wheeler could you tell the others I would like to have a few moments alone please?"

"Of course." Wheeler kissed her hand. "I'll see you later."

As he closed the door behind him Wheeler looked back through the glass partition to see Linka crying heavily into her pillow.


	7. Revalations

AN: Hello everyone! Please forgive the excruciatingly long wait since my last update. I've written and re-written this chapter at least a dozen times. For some reason or another I was just never happy enough with it to post. And now that its on the page it's not even very long, ah well enjoy anyway :D

**

* * *

Revalations**

Linka's recovery was slow. Not just the physical injuries, but the emotional ones as well. Having lost both Wheeler and a baby, learning to smile again was going to take some time.

The Planeteers stayed with Linka for the rest of the week before they had to head back to Hope Island. Wheeler stayed too. They would return for Linka when she would be released. On their last day with Linka, Kwame pulled Wheeler aside and asked him whether he would consider coming back with them. Wheeler told him he would make his decision when Linka was well enough to go back.

Gi sat with Linka before they had to leave. "Gi what should I do? Wheeler comes and sits with me everyday. Even if I choose not to speak to him, he still comes."

"Then you need to ask yourself, do you want Wheeler to stop coming?"

Linka shook her head.

"Then Wheeler probably knows that. He knows you better than anybody else remember."

"Da, he reads to me, my favourite poems." Linka sighed, "He is with Trish now; I need to learn to accept that. But he holds my hand, he kisses it, Wheeler acts as though we are still a couple. If only he would stop giving out mixed messages."

"Linka, Wheeler is tearing himself apart for what he's done to you. Deep down he still loves you, anybody can see that. At the moment I think all he is concerned with is trying to make things right with you." Gi put her hand on Linka's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Just remember that he has lost a baby too." Gi stood up. "We'll be back in a week to bring you home." She hugged Linka tightly.

"Thank you Gi." Linka smiled.

As Gi walked out she passed Wheeler on his way in. "You have a serious mess to clean up Wheeler. You had better of sorted out this Linka/Trish thing before we get back." She whispered to him and walked off, not giving him a chance to respond.

Linka sat up in bed.

"Gi told me about what you did for me at the crash site. I know how frightened you are of needles." Linka exhaled slowly. "Thank you."

"Thinking about losing you scared me more." He replied sending Linka's cheeks a shade of crimson.

As he sat down next to her Linka wrinkled her nose up. "Wheeler, have you been smoking again?"

Wheeler shrugged his shoulders. "You caught me. Can you really blame me though, after everything that's happened this past week?"

"No comment." She replied.

"It's nice to have you speaking to me again. I wasn't enjoying your silent treatment babe."

"See, Wheeler, that there is why I have been shutting you out. I am not your babe anymore. I don't care if it is force of habit, as long as you are in a relationship with somebody else it has to stop." Linka huffed for emphasis. "The only reason I am speaking to you is because Gi reminded me of something very important. It wasn't just me who has lost a child."

The door to Linka's room opened and Trish poked her head in. "Sorry to interrupt, Wheeler I just wanted to check if we were still on for tonight?"

"Tonight?" Wheeler ran a hand through his hair.

"The concert? You've been dying to see these guys play for a month."

"That's tonight?" Wheeler looked over at Linka.

"Please, do not stay on my account."

Wheeler looked back at Trish.

"Trish I completely forgot, but I don't think I'm gonna be able to make it, didn't you have one of your friends that wants to go? She can take my ticket."

Trish sighed. "Right." She said slowly. "Oh your ma keeps calling, she heard about Linka's accident, wanted to see if you were doing ok. She wants you to call her."

Wheeler stood up. "Ok if it will get her off my back for a little while. Linka, I'll be right back." He looked at Trish. "Hun, will you sit with Linka?"

Trish looked clearly uncomfortable about this idea. "Um sure thing."

When Trish sat down she said, "Hey, um I'm sorry about what happened."

"I am sorry for the amount of time Wheeler is spending here Trish. I tell him to go home but you know how stubborn he is. I would not wish for you to think that I am trying to steal your boyfriend." She replied.

"It's cool Linka. I really am sorry about you losing your baby. That must be tough."

"Thank you, it is." Linka nodded. "But you do not have to be polite with me Trish; I do understand that you find yourself in a difficult position."

"Nah, Linka I mean it. You and Wheeler have this thing, you and him were gonna have a kid together. You'll have this weird bond that neither of you will be able to get rid of. But despite that I don't have any jealousy or bitterness for you truly."

"Why not?" Linka asked confused.

"I would like to think that if our positions were reversed and I was lying there, that you might do the same for me." Trish replied before exiting the room. It left Linka with a lot to think about.

* * *

That night while Wheeler sat with Linka, she took the opportunity to sort things out between them.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"What?" Wheeler asked confused.

"After I ran out, when you followed me, before I ran out into the traffic? Why did you kiss me?"

"I thought it was obvious." He replied running a hand through his hair.

"What is obvious Wheeler; is that you were able to replace me as easy as if you were changing your socks." A tear or two began to fall from Linka's eye, but she was determined not to cry. She wiped it away hastily.

"Ok, so I care about Trish, but she's not the one I lie awake at night thinking about."

"How much do you care about her?" She demanded. "You are talking about her as if she is something that can be simply brushed aside, like she doesn't matter at all."

"Linka, you don't understand. It's always been you. It always will be you. No matter how I try and reason with myself otherwise, you're the one and only person I'm sure about. After everything that can possibly happen we always find a way back to each other. That's gotta tell you something."

Linka was quiet for a few moments considering Wheeler's words.

Wheeler moved from his seat to her bed, climbing up next to her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Seeing you get hit by that car. Linka, it was single handedly the most terrifying moment of my life. I thought you were going to die. Knowing I might never get the chance to tell you how much I love you, and how much of an idiot I've been."

Linka looked up at him. "Oh Wheeler, how did we end up in this mess?"

Wheeler placed a hand on Linka's face, cupping her cheek. "Because I made the biggest mistake of my life." Wheeler played with a loose strand of Linka's hair as he spoke before tucking it behind her ear. "Do you still love me?"

"Da." She whispered back.

Wheeler took the opportunity, leaned down and started kissing her. Linka refused to think about things and took the moment. She kissed back, hard. Linka wrapped her arms tightly around Wheeler's neck, never wanting to let him go again. Her lips broke away from his, her arms still locked tightly around his neck.

"Wheeler we cannot treat Trish this way when she has been nothing but understanding about all of this. She deserves better."

Wheeler shook his head. "Babe, I want to be with you forever. I want to marry you. If you're not ready for that then I can wait, as long as it takes. I want us to have kids. Just like the one we were meant to have" He placed a hand gently on Linka's stomach.

Linka's smile sofetened, her expression becoming sadder. "Wheeler leaving me in Russia the way you did had to be the most selfish way I have ever seen you behave. Now look where that has gotten us. For us to truly have a chance you need to prove to me that you have changed. I need to see you do a brutally selfless thing, before I can learn to trust you with my heart again."

"Linka, I promise. I'm going to break things off with Trish, come back to Hope Island with you and the others, and I'm gonna prove to you that I'm a better person. When you almost lose the person you love more than anything else, it really puts things into perspective."

"I want to believe you Yankee, I really do. It is just going to take me a while to learn to trust again and I am hoping that you might wait for me this time."

"I'll wait however long you need beautiful."

The light in Linka's eyes returned briefly for a moment; she had not heard him call her beautiful in a very long time.

* * *

Wheeler turned the key to his apartment the next morning and crawled into an empty bed. He wondered where Trish was so early. He dreaded the upcoming conversation between them, but hoped that she might have already seen this coming. He crawled back out of bed and into the shower. Almost forty minutes later Wheeler wondered why she wasn't home yet. After he was dressed he dragged himself to the kitchen and made a strong coffee. Just as he put the mug back on the counter after draining the last drop Trish walked in the door, looking quite disheveled.

"Oh wow, Wheeler, I'm glad you're home, we need to talk." She said quickly.

"Good Trish, it sounds like we might be on the same page here; there's something I need to tell you." Wheeler began before Trish interrupted.

"Wheeler I just came from the doctor's office…I'm pregnant."


	8. Ignorance Is Bliss

Hey guys, sorry I know it's not very long, but it should be a good lead up into the next chapter where I'm going to look at wrapping things up. Never fear, there will be more Linka and Wheeler out of me at some stage. Be warned there is some drug usage in this chapter. Enjoy :D

* * *

**Ignorance Is Bliss**

"You're what now?" Wheeler said quickly.

"I know; crazy huh?" Trish replied.

"Wow, oh my god." Wheeler sat down on the couch. "I thought you were on the pill?"

Trish sat down next to him. "I am; I'm not sure how this happened. Look Wheeler, if you want to run for the hills I would get that I mean, this is weird right?"

Wheeler pulled her into a hug. "Sure it's weird Trish, but I'm not gonna run." He stepped back. "Look what I wanted to tell you was I'm going back with the Planeteers."

"You sure you ain't going back to have more time with your Russian Barbie doll?" Trish folded her arms.

Wheeler shook his head. "No, they need me and I miss doing something with my life that really made a difference." He shrugged his shoulders, "Going back doesn't mean the end of us Trish. We'll manage somehow, I'll fly you out to the island every second weekend or something and when you can't fly anymore I'll come to you. You're not gonna do this alone."

"Thank you Wheeler, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Wheeler tried all week to get back to the hospital to break the news to Linka, but Trish was with him all the time. He had no idea how to tell her, just when he thought things were working out, he was about to break the heart of the girl he truly loved – again.

* * *

On the morning of Linka's release Wheeler made it to the hospital.

"All ready to go?" He asked her. She was all packed, dressed and sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"Da, I have never looked forward to going back to Hope Island this much." Linka stretched out her arms above her head. "Wheeler, where have you been? I have missed you Yankee." She hopped off the bed and slid her arms around his waist.

"How did Trish take your decision?"

"Linka…" Wheeler pulled her arms out from around him, confusing her.

"You aren't going to believe this."

"What's wrong?"

"Trish is…pregnant."

Linka gasped, hurriedly taking a few steps back till she bumped into the bed. She sat down quickly.

"I've told her I'm going back to the Planeteers, but we're going to try and make it work." He tried to explain. He could barely believe the words himself.

"Wheeler, staying with someone for the sake of a child, when you don't love them, is wrong."

"I care about Trish enough to at least make an effort. When my pop found out ma was pregnant with me, he walked out on her. He came back and at least he had the guts to stick around and realize what he would have been leaving behind. Now I don't exactly like my pop. He wasn't there for me a lot but I would have liked him less if he hadn't of been there at all. I can at least try to be a better dad than he was."

Linka didn't say anything so Wheeler continued.

"Linka I hate as much as you that things turned out this way. If you don't want me to come back with you and the others you just have to say the words, and I'll understand."

Linka just shook her head over and over. Wheeler moved closer to her.

"Beautiful, I am so sorry. I just want you to know that I do love you, I always will. I've known that since the first day we met. But I have to do what's right." He kissed the top of her head.

"You are welcome back to the Planeteers Wheeler; it would be selfish of me to let my own feelings get in the way of what is important. Besides, I suppose it will be better to have you in my life as a friend than nothing at all. I will be fine."

When the other three arrived to pick Linka up Wheeler explained the situation to them.

"That's the deal guys. I know it's gonna be a bit weird for a while, having Trish on Hope Island now and then."

Gi looked over at Linka questioningly not going unnoticed by Wheeler.

"I've talked through this with Linka, and if she can accept it then I think the rest of you can come to terms with things."

Gi shot Wheeler a dirty look. "We don't have time to dwell on this. We have an eco-emergency. Dr Blight's at it again so I guess you'll have to do Wheeler, we need a Fire Planeteer."

"Gi is right my friends. Let us waste no more time." Kwame said.

As they left the hospital Ma-Ti said to Wheeler quietly, "It is good to have you back my friend."

"Same to you little buddy."

Out on the eco-emergency Linka paired off with Gi, who took the chance to question her.

"How can you stand by Wheeler after everything he's done?"

"Gi, Wheeler is only doing what I asked of him."

"I don't understand."

"Wheeler wanted us to give our relationship another try, and I asked him to prove to me that he was no longer selfish. Even though a relationship with Trish isn't exactly what he wants, he is doing it to try and make life the best it can be for his little one. He is not thinking about himself. As much as it hurts me to think about it, maybe Wheeler and I are just not meant to be."

* * *

Life returned to normal very quickly on Hope Island. It was almost as if Wheeler had never left. Gi, Ma-Ti and Kwame quickly forgave Wheeler for what he had put Linka through, and the team was functioning back how it should. Linka was growing stronger by the day, mentally and physically.

There were times, sometimes more frequent than others that the pain in her left side, where the car had struck her, would flair up. She had left-over high dosage pain relief that had been prescribed for her. It lasted a couple of weeks, so when she went back to the doctor, he prescribed her some lower dosage ones so she wouldn't get dependent on them. It was the worst at night. Linka would toss and turn in her bed, and after taking the advised dosage on the box with no relief, Linka would take an extra one. Then it became an extra two.

When the painkillers ran out Linka thought she might go mad. After leaving the doctor's office angrily, and with no prescription for more painkillers, Linka went for a walk to calm herself. The doctor had told her it would be dangerous to prescribe her anything stronger after the amount of drugs she was putting in her body. She bumped into a shady, unscrupulous character, who offered her something better than painkillers. Linka returned to Hope Island with a generous amount of Bliss. She swore she wouldn't take it unless she really had to, not enough to get addicted anyway. She wouldn't forget what it had done to her cousin.

One sunny weekend, a few months after Wheeler's return, Linka saw him sitting on the beach with Trish. Her baby bump was showing, and they were laughing and smiling together happily. Linka quickly returned to her room, reached under her mattress and pulled out a small box containing the pills. As she swallowed two, Linka swore she couldn't remember why these were supposed to be so bad. Everything suddenly felt wonderful, like her life wasn't so depressing. She smiled as she tucked the box back under her mattress. Maybe things weren't so bad after all.


	9. Enough?

Well here is what I hope is a decent chapter, and when I say decent, I mean decent enough to warrant more than one review. Finger's crossed.

**

* * *

Enough?**

Linka slumped down onto her bedroom floor. _Whoa_. Her head was spinning…but in a good way. She bit her lip while she faced her inner struggle. She had only taken a couple of pills, and if they made her feel this good inside_ what could be so wrong?_ Sure they killed her cousin, but that was only because he was addicted. This was different_…right?_ _Of course it was_; Linka told herself. These pills made her forget, and_ what could be more important than forgetting _her pain_?_ Linka didn't understand her emotions sometimes…it was just Wheeler. She had been around Wheeler for years. That was before it got different, before things changed between them, before…_Argh!_

He had loved her all those years, and secretly, she loved him back. But she knew he could never know that, because it would change things, and it did. Once they acted on it, they could never go back to how it was…Wheeler, trying to impress her at every turn, doing everything in his power to make sure she was safe – like luring that stupid dragon away while her foot was trapped. That dragon interrupted what would have been their first kiss. Why was she thinking about Wheeler kissing her! These pills were supposed to make her forget! Thinking about kissing Wheeler made her start thinking about other parts of Wheeler, about that night in her room when the storm hit, when they showed each other the extent of their love. Everything had been so perfect, and now, things couldn't be so different. She screwed the lid off the pill bottle frantically, throwing another one down her throat.

Linka went to stand up and then decided that might not be the best idea. Her head was spinning. Suddenly Gi opened the door.

"Linka? Gaia's called an eco-emergency." She looked shocked at her friend, Linka looked terrible. "Are you alright? What are you doing on the floor?"

"I'm fine Gi, I just dropped an earring. I've been trying to find it for a while." She lied. "I'll be there in a minute."

After fifteen minutes Wheeler came to check on her, finding Linka stretched out on the floor.

"Linka? Oh my god, are you ok?" He knelt down next to her, propping her up against the bed.

"Wheeler?" Linka asked. She could barely see straight. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't show at the meeting. We were worried. You don't look so good."

"I am fine…" Linka tried again to stand up. Slipping she grasped onto Wheeler's arm. "…Wheeler." She was determined to prove her point. "It is just a stomach bug." She emphasized letting go of him and focusing all of her energy on just standing up straight.

"Maybe I should get you into bed." They both blushed at how the innocent gesture had come across.

"I will be fine, I just have to go to the bathroom for a minute and empty the contents of my stomach, I will meet you and the others at the Geo-Cruiser shortly."

"Do you want me to hold your hair back?" He smiled at her, making her insides churn tighter.

"Nyet, I will be fine. I will see you shortly."

* * *

On his way to the Geo-Cruiser, Gaia appeared and asked to see him quickly.

"What's the problem Gaia?"

"Wheeler, do you remember when you were leaving us, and I told you about what would happen if you did?"

He nodded. "But I stopped that, I came back, that future didn't happen."

"No Wheeler, that future didn't happen, but sometimes fate might come around differently, but it still comes around."

"What do you mean?"

"Linka didn't end up taking Bliss because she had her heart broken by the replacement fire planeteer, but that doesn't mean she didn't end up having her heart broken and it doesn't mean she didn't start taking Bliss."

Wheeler sighed deeply. "So her being sick just now?"

"It's no stomach bug Wheeler. You have to help Linka kick this habit, or it could be deadly."

Wheeler intercepted Linka on her way from the bathroom to the Geo-Cruiser.

"That's no stomach bug is it?" He asked harshly.

"What are you…?"

"Don't lie to me!" He said forcefully.

"Wheeler, you wouldn't understand…it's just until my injuries heal, my painkillers ran out, and the doctor wouldn't prescribe me anything."

"And why do you think that is Linka? It's dangerous to get addicted to painkillers, or anything else."

"Just what are you accusing me of?"

"It's Bliss isn't it? Where did you get it?"

"Wheeler please do not tell the others." Linka pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I?" He was angry now.

"Because I am ashamed Wheeler. Drugs are the only thing helping me through this."

"You should have come to me."

"You are the one person I could not go to Wheeler." Linka stormed off ahead of him and into the Geo-Cruiser.

During the flight Linka sat in the back seat, muttering the word "wind" quietly to herself and directing her ring into her other hand. No wind would leave her ring, her body was too polluted. This was going to be interesting if the need arose to summon Captain Planet, she thought.

* * *

Dr Blight was conducting science experiments in the vast Amazon jungle and when the Planeteers began searching for her base, it seemed hopeless, so they split up. Kwame and Gi, paired off, as did Wheeler and Ma-Ti, leaving Linka happy to search on her own. She didn't want the others to know about how badly she'd polluted her body, leaving her ring powerless. This made her a vulnerable target and easy prey when one of Blight's workers grabbed her.

When the others met up at the rendezvous point with no sign of Linka, they waited for twenty minutes before Wheeler started to get anxious. "Ma-Ti can you find her?"

"Heart." He replied, ring pressed to his temple. "I cannot sense Linka anywhere. Perhaps she is hurt and has fallen unconscious."

"Let's keep looking, I am sure when we find Dr Blight's base we will probably find Linka as well." Kwame said.

Kwame was right and as they snuck into the base, they found Linka being held captive by one of her henchmen.

"Why doesn't she use her ring to escape?" Gi whispered to Wheeler, who shrugged his shoulders in response. He knew full well why Linka didn't. Kwame acted quickly causing an earthquake, sending the worker running in fear. Linka ran over to them.

"Thank you, one minute I was walking along and the next, I woke up in here. But it doesn't look like we will find Dr Blight. She has abandoned this base."

"Well then let's destroy the evidence and get out of here. We can track her movements better back on Hope Island." Gi suggested, sending a torrent of water from the nearby river to flood the place.

When the team was a safe proximity back into the jungle, Wheeler's hold on his frustration snapped.

"Ma-Ti tried to search for you Linka, his ring didn't pick you up, why do you think that is?" He asked her calmly.

She paused for a minute, her mind frantically thinking up something. "There was some toxic waste, in some barrels, maybe they clouded Ma-Ti's vision."

Wheeler spun around quickly to face her. "Linka this has to stop!" He grabbed her upper arms tightly.

"Ow, Wheeler let go, you are over-reacting."

"Don't you get it? Ma-Ti couldn't find you, what if you had been lying injured in a gutter somewhere we wouldn't have found you Linka!" He gripped harder, his voice shouting louder.

"Ow! Wheeler you are hurting me!" She cried a little frightened.

"So now you make me out to be the bad guy."

"Let her go Wheeler." Kwame said calmly removing Wheeler's hands from his death grip on her shoulders.

"Tell them Linka! Tell them the real reason Ma-Ti couldn't find you."

"Because there was too much pollution around me, like I told you."

"That's bogus Linka!" Wheeler argued with her. He turned to the others. "Linka's been popping pills, Bliss to be exact. Her body's too polluted, I'll bet her ring doesn't even work."

"Wheeler!" Linka shouted.

Gi looked at Linka now. "Is it true?"

"Wheeler is making this into a bigger issue than it has to be. They are just a replacement for my pain medication. I have only taken a couple of pills; it is not as though I am addicted." Linka tried to reason.

"And that's just what an addict would say." Wheeler argued with his arms folded. "I found Linka in her room this morning, on the floor looking completely smashed, she could barely stand up by herself. She's lucky she's such a good actress, had me believing it was a tummy bug."

"Linka if it is just for your back pain you should have asked me." Ma-Ti said. "I could have made you a medicinal remedy."

"That is very kind Ma-Ti, but the Bliss is working just fine." Linka said firmly.

"I think you should take up Ma-Ti's offer Linka." Wheeler said.

Now Linka folded her arms. "And where do you get off telling me what I can and cannot do Wheeler? You are not my boyfriend." Linka leant right up in front of Wheeler's face now, confronting him.

"Is that what this is about?" Wheeler raised his voice.

"Stop it both of you." Kwame intervened. "Linka, Wheeler is only trying to help you, he is worried. We all are."

Realization suddenly dawned upon Linka. "I am sorry, to all of you; I should have turned to my friends for help first."

"I am afraid Wheeler is right Linka, what happens if your ring continues to fail while out on a mission?" Kwame said.

"You are right." Linka nodded. "But I wouldn't know where to start."

"That's what you've got me for Linka." Wheeler put his arm over her shoulders. "I'll help you kick your habit, whatever it takes. I'll be there to help you through it."

"Thank you Yankee. I am very lucky to have you as such a good friend."

* * *

"Show me where the pills are." Wheeler asked her. He was sitting on a chair in her room, Linka sat on her bed in her pyjamas, writing in her diary.

"Why? So you can flush them down the toilet?" She replied.

"Actually so I can count them. If I flush them it's not as thought you're trying to quit because you won't have them anymore. If you have them but don't take them, that's when you've really beaten it."

"When did you become such an expert Yankee?" Linka didn't look up from her book.

"When I gave up smoking."

"And look how long that lasted." She said smartly.

"Fair call. Linka, do you want my help or not?"

"The pill bottle is inside a box underneath my mattress."

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Linka still hadn't taken her eyes off her diary. "What are you writing?" Wheeler asked.

"Love letters to my boyfriend." She joked. Her eyes finally met his, seeing how serious his were she said, "I am joking Wheeler, didn't your mother ever teach you not to ask a girl about her diary? How is Trish?"

Wheeler looked at her surprised. "You want to talk about Trish?"

"No I want to talk about you. We don't talk much anymore."

"She's about four months along now. She and the baby are doing well."

"Wow, has it really been that long?"

"Yea, I know." An awkward silence followed so Linka broke it by putting her diary down and stretching.

"Well, it is getting late so I might go to sleep, I will see you tomorrow."

"Sure, I'll go and pull the mattress off my bed."

"What?"

"To put on your floor." Wheeler had a large grin on his face.

"I do not understand; you want to sleep in my room?"

"Can't have you popping pills through the night."

"You do not trust me."

"Well, no." He said almost apologetically.

"Very well Yankee, do as you wish."

Linka tossed and turned frantically that night, her back pain was excruciating. Just one pill, she thought, after all Wheeler hadn't counted them yet, who would know?

She slid out of bed and lifted the mattress up quietly. Suddenly she felt an arm slide around her waist and pull her backward.

She shrieked in fright before realizing it was Wheeler.

"Yankee! What are you doing? You scared me."

He rolled on top of her and pinned her to his mattress. "You know I'm here Linka and you're still trying to take the Bliss." There was anger in his voice.

"You do not know what this feels like." She reasoned.

"Linka, when are you going to understand? Bliss is going to kill you! I could have slept in my own room tonight, walked in tomorrow morning and found you dead on the floor."

"Oh, and smoking will not kill you?" Linka raised her voice just as high. "You are over-reacting."

"You want me to quit smoking? Fine, I swear on my life I will never have another cigarette as long as you kick this habit!"

"You would do that?"

"Yes! God, Linka, I'm not supposed to tell you this but when I left the Planeteers, Gaia showed me the future. You overdosed on Bliss, and it was my fault. You died. What if that future still happens, I could never live with myself." He rolled off of her to lie on his back, tears welling in his eyes.

Linka propped herself up on one elbow leaning over him. "Wheeler I am sorry. I didn't know. I would never want to hurt you like that."

"How's your back?" He changed the subject.

"Sore."

Wheeler sat up and used his hands to motion to Linka to turn around. He put his hands gently on her hips. "I'll rub your back for you."

Before Linka could protest he was giving her the most wonderful massage. "Thank you Wheeler, that feels lovely. You are so good to me."

"I try."

Linka hesitated before saying what came next. "I don't know what I would do without you." She turned in his arms. Linka hadn't realized until now he wasn't wearing a shirt. She slowly brought her arms up and placed them around his neck, her hands finding the back of his head. She leant up and brought her lips to his, stopping mere inches away from his. Wheeler's arms were locked around her waist. He moved his head slightly closer and her lips touched his. Linka deepened the kiss as soon as his touched hers, the kiss lasted for only a few seconds before Wheeler broke away.

"We can't." He whispered.

"Da, I know, I am sorry I should never have…" He silenced her by putting his fingers against her lips.

"Linka, you asked me to change for you. It means I'm a one woman man, and that woman is carrying my baby. Right now I'm thinking about tearing your clothes off and not being that guy just for one night. I want to kiss every part of you and hear my name fall off your lips over and over again. But then I think about if it was you I was with, and not Trish. I think about how it would destroy you if I was thinking about another woman the way I'm thinking about you right now. The only positive in my mind at this moment is that by not giving in to this incredibly urge to kiss you again I keep our friendship, our bond intact. Linka the way I feel about you goes beyond words. I would die in your place if it meant I was saving you. That's why I have to save you from this drug habit, if I lost you…"

Linka began to cry at those words, and she wrapped her arms around his chest and clung to him so tightly, hugging him. "I will never leave you." She whispered to him.

Wheeler lay down on the mattress, pulling Linka with him. He wrapped her tightly in his arms, and just for tonight they would both sleep with the comfort that even though they could not be together, they both loved each other unconditionally, and that would have to be enough.


	10. Forever

AN: Here it is people, I finally finished, I sort of got stuck with this fic, and yes I know it might be a little predictable but I think I wove a complicated web out of this story that was a little hard to find a way out of. Someone reckoned the story seemed rushed and then well I didn't really know how to slow things down so I decided to wrap it up. Anyway enjoy the last chap, please review - send the story out on a high, that would be great. :D

**Disclaimer:** Rated M for a reason. :p

**

* * *

Forever**

"I love you."

Wheeler's eyes sprung open. Linka was snuggled up to his side. They were still on his mattress. He tilted his head to look at her. "What was that babe?" He smiled to realize she was still fast asleep. Did she really say that? Wheeler let his head fall back while he moaned to himself. God what am I doing? He thought to himself. He had had enough of lying to himself. He wanted to be with Linka, and that was the honest truth. He had wanted this for a long time. He rolled out from under her and moved to her bed. Wheeler knew it was time to make things right, and that meant ending it with Trish. He grabbed the book on the bedside table to write Linka a note, and then realized it was her diary. Fighting the urge to put it back down Wheeler couldn't resist reading the past few entries. Skimming through much of the same Wheeler stopped at one entry and took the time to read it.

_I miss my Wheeler. If I am honest with myself that is how I feel. All of these years I have wasted so much time. I wanted to wait before I let him know I loved him too. I wanted him to change, to show me the serious, mature, committed Wheeler, to show me he wouldn't flirt with other girls. How funny how things work out. Now he is that Wheeler, but he is not with me. I have only myself to blame; I knew that I wanted him forever even before he asked me to spend my life with him, so why did I refuse him? I miss the old Wheeler. The one who would joke, and laugh…and call me beautiful. The one who would use any excuse to be as close to me as possible, to casually brush his hand across mine and pretend it was an accident. I don't think he knew that I knew what he was doing, but I always knew. I would give anything to have him back, and it would serve me right if I have lost my chance._

The writing faded out after that, blotched by what he realized were tear stains. He sighed as he gently closed the book, leaving it on her bed.

When Linka woke up she reached across the mattress for Wheeler. Upon realizing he wasn't there she opened her eyes to an empty room. His clothes were gone too. "Bozhe Moy! I've just made things worse." She groaned. Linka dressed and hurried out to the common room to find Kwame.

"Have you seen Wheeler this morning?" She asked him anxiously.

Kwame looked up from the couch. "Yes Linka, he said he was on his way to see Trish. He seemed quite agitated, is everything alright with you two?"

"I am unsure Kwame, thank you. If anyone needs me I'll be in my room." Linka rushed back to her room and immediately upturned her mattress.

What have I done? I never should have kissed Wheeler. We are over and I need to accept that. He is probably ashamed of me, why else would he leave without waking me? Now he has gone to see Trish, and he should be with Trish, she is carrying his child, Linka thought to herself.

Linka placed the Bliss bottle on her dresser. She then sat down cross-legged on top of her bed and began to stare at the bottle; she wanted to test how long it would be until her sanity cracked.

* * *

When Wheeler arrived in Brooklyn he had one idea in his head and he was determined to stick to it no matter what. This was the end, no more Wheeler and Trish. When he got to the door of her apartment he heard arguing coming from the other side of the door.

"Johnny, I think its time you left! We've got nothing else to discuss, please just get out!"

Wheeler took the moment to open the door. "Trish? Is everything ok?" He walked in to find Trish arguing with another man. He was quite tall but incredibly well-built; one punch from this guy and Wheeler would be on the floor.

"Wheeler? What are you doing here?" Trish asked quickly.

"We need to talk. Who's he?" He nodded his head towards the man.

"This is Johnny, my ex. Johnny, this is Wheeler. Johnny was just leaving."

"I'm doing no such thing. Look kid, no offense, I don't know you but I don't think you know what you're getting into with Trish. She hasn't been completely honest with either of us." Johnny said to Wheeler.

"What are you talking about?"

"If I knew little Trishy here had been knocked up I would have come calling sooner. We broke up only a week or so before she started seeing you."

"What are you saying exactly?"

"Well, I'm sleeping with Trish, and then a week or so later you're sleeping with Trish, a few months later she finds she's got a bun in the oven. I'm sure you can do the math." Johnny explained.

Wheeler looked over at Trish. "Did you know that there was a chance it's not mine?"

"Ok the thought might have crossed my mind but I never actually considered it. Wheeler, I'm so sorry." Trish's hands rested on her swollen tummy. "Johnny wants a paternity test."

Wheeler looked over at Johnny with anger in his eyes. "So if this kid's yours? You want to stick around and play happy families is that it?"

"Yea. I do actually. Trish and I, we were good together." Johnny replied.

"And you think I'll just step aside? Wheeler felt like punching him. "I think it's time you leave." Wheeler walked over to the door and held it open, then closing it when Johnny left through it after letting Trish know that he would call her.

"Trish, how soon can we do this test?" Wheeler sighed.

"Anytime from the third trimester, but testing the unborn baby can be dangerous, I want to wait until it's born."

"Look Trish…"Wheeler began uneasily. "You know I care about you, but if this baby isn't mine, I don't know if I can sit by and watch you raise this baby with another guy. And even if it is mine…Trish I'm just not sure about anything anymore." Wheeler ran a hand through his hair. "Look I'm gonna take off, I've got a lot to think about." He moved forward and hugged her.

"Wheeler," Trish whispered to him, "for what it's worth, I hope this baby's yours." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll catch you later."

* * *

Wheeler flew back to Hope Island with an anger built up like nothing he'd ever felt before. He couldn't believe Trish could keep something like this from him. When he landed Wheeler headed straight to Linka's room where he found her reading a book on her bed. She sat up quickly when he entered. She had never seen him so shaken up.

"Wheeler, what is the matter? Did you go and see Trish?" She stood up. "I'm sorry about last night, I…" She was cut off by Wheeler's lips on hers. He had moved to her in lightning speed. His arms were around her hips locking her to him tightly as his mouth claimed hers over and over. Linka had a thousand questions for him, but knew they could wait. She kissed him back urgently. He lifted her up by the waist and her legs locked around his hips. He nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck, kissing it all over. He lay her down on the bed so his hands were free and proceeded to remove her shirt. Wheeler wanted her and he didn't care how wrong this was. It didn't feel wrong, not to him. This was the only thing that felt right to him anymore. Linka could feel that he needed her right now; in every way a loving partner could need the one they loved. Within minutes they were both naked and wrapped around each other. As they made love to each other Wheeler whispered over and over to Linka that he loved her, and he was sorry for hurting her. They spent an hour wrapped around each other, neither speaking, until Linka finally sat up, leaning on one elbow above Wheeler.

"Lyubov…what's wrong? What happened when you went to see Trish?"

"The baby might not be mine." He replied staring at the ceiling.

Wheeler told her everything about his trip to Brooklyn. Linka hugged him tightly. "I am sorry. Wheeler I want you to know that I am here for you no matter what happens. Whether this baby is yours or is not."

Wheeler pulled her closer to his chest, which she snuggled into. "I don't deserve you Lin…we've wasted so much time."

"Shush my Yankee, no more regrets. We are together again now, that is what is important." The two lovers slept soundly together for the first time since either of them remembered.

Wheeler woke to the sound of Linka's bathroom. The door was open so he pulled on his boxers and went in to see what was going on. Linka stood at the toilet in her robe.

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "What's going on babe?"

She looked up at his smiling face and kissed him. "I have flushed the Bliss, I do not need it anymore."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that Linka." He smiled at her.

"I thought I would when today came around." She replied sadly.

Wheeler looked confused. "Today?"

Linka went back into her bedroom and sat him down on her bed. "Wheeler, four months ago today was the day you told me our baby had died. When I woke up from the accident. Our baby would have been six months old, almost ready to come out and meet us."

Wheeler hugged Linka tightly. "Oh god Lin, I'm so sorry, I didn't even realize."

"It is ok Wheeler. We have never even mourned our child properly though. It seems strange. At first I wanted to pretend it had never existed, and then I realized that was an impossible wish. Then you got so caught up in Trish's pregnancy I didn't want to bring it up with you."

"I never knew how to talk to you about this Linka, I knew it hurt you so much losing the baby, do you think about it often?" He stroked her hair softly.

"Every day." She smiled sadly.

"Me too." He sat up. "How about we go down to the beach, just the two of us, and remember our baby."

Linka and Wheeler made their way down to the beach holding hands. Wheeler made a campfire and Linka had some dried flowers that had scattered since the last wind had blown through the island.

"It was too soon to know if our baby was a boy or a girl," Linka said. "How can we name it?"

"Simple beautiful, we give it a name that could be used for a boy or a girl." After thinking through a handful of names they decided on Jaymie.

"Jaymie Wheeler, I like it." Linka said.

"You want it to have my last name?" He smiled.

"Of course." Linka looked into the fire. "Sleep well beautiful child, we only wish we could have met you, held you, if only for a moment. You'll live forever in our hearts." She threw the flowers onto the fire and the wind carried the smoke up into the clouds, a fitting symbolism of wind and fire, together as one forever.

* * *

Five months on a very anxious Linka sat on the same patch of sand where her and Wheeler had remembered their lost child. They had even placed a memorial stone. Wheeler had gotten the call almost two days ago now, that Trish had gone into labor and with Linka's blessing, he rushed to her side to be with her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Wheeler walk over to her when he arrived back. She stood up. He took her hands.

"She had a healthy baby boy…but he's not mine."

"Oh Wheeler, I'm sorry, are you disappointed?"

"A little, but I'm kind of glad too, it means we can finally move on."

"Wheeler," Linka put her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Before anything else happens…marry me?"

Smiling he replied, "I was just about to ask you the same thing." He kissed her long and hard before pulling her down into the sand. Neither of them moved in a hurry, knowing they now had forever to spend together.


End file.
